


Sleep Aid

by Macabre74



Series: Sleep, Interrupted [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, sleepy handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: Seunghyun knows what Jiyong needs to help him get to sleep, even if Jiyong doesn't immediately agree.





	Sleep Aid

It was late, and the dorms were quiet.

Before Jiyong could fall asleep, his door opened then closed, the bed dipping down under new weight.

"Hyung, I'm sleepy. Sleepy," he insisted into his pillow.

"So sleep."

Jiyong wanted to protest, but his shorts were already dragged down, cock in Seunghyun's warm hand.

"Hyung," he whined, traitorous hips rolling forward.

"Let me."

"Oh, fuck," Jiyong panted, heat pooling in his belly. "Please," he begged, eyes clenched shut.

A rough thumb swiped over the tip mid-stroke, and that was all it took.

"I," he panted afterward, exhausted. "Hate you."

"I know, baby."


End file.
